Mistakes
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Mistakes are made. Rachael is pregnant and doesn't know who the dad is, Kurt and Blaine are having issues, Ryley is having jealous moments, and Santana and Quinn happen. What decisions will be made. All you have to do is read and review! I am not good at summaries! All couples that are in the show! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: What Do I Do Now?

**Mistakes**

Chapter 1: What do I Do Now

**Hey everyone! This takes after the I DO episode. So if you haven't seen this, don't read. I do not own Glee.**

**Rachael's POV:**

I read the pregnancy test. It was positive. I can't believe I was so stupid! I couldn't tell Finn he would be so disappointed. I couldn't tell Kurt for the same reason. I need to tell someone who wouldn't care. Santana. I place the test behind my back and head into the living room. I sat down on the couch and waited for Santana to come back. Three hours later she walked through the door.

"Rachael why are you still up?" she questioned.

"I need to talk to you." I mumbled. She walked over and sat down.

"What's the matter Berry?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"Wait? I just hallucinated for second. Say that again." she said/asked.

"I am pregnant." I stated.

"Wow. Never thought Berry would get pregnant. Who's the baby's daddy?" she said/asked.

"I think Finn." I explained.

"Well have you've slept with anyone else?" she asked.

"Brody." I replied. She looked shocked.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"I think I want an abortion." I explained. Her mouth was in a big O shape. I am absolutely regretting not using protection. I need to get this procedure done because I have auditions, school, a life. I can't have a baby now.

"Rachael you need to talk to Finn first." Santana said.

"No! I thought you of all people wouldn't push me to tell anyone. That's why I told you." I explained.

"I know I don't have feelings but this is serious. You need to tell Finn. If you don't I will. I'm serious Rachael." she said. Ugh! What do I do?

"Fine I will tell him." I sighed.

"Good. I knew you would listen to me Berry. Now tell." she said handing me the phone.

**It's short but it's the start! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Finn

**Chapter 2: Telling Finn**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like this story! I do not own Glee!**

**Rachael's POV: **

I dialed Finn's number. He answered after the second ring.

"Hey Rach. Is everything okay?" he said/asked.

"We need to talk. Can you come down to my apartment? It's urgent." I said/questioned. I didn't want to tell him on the phone.

"Sure. You're scaring me though." he stated.

"Come as soon as you can." I replied.

"Okay. I will be there in a hour." he stated.

"Okay bye Finn. See you soon." I exclaimed.

"Bye." Finn replied. The line went down.

"Good job Berry. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell him?" she said/questioned.

"No. I will be fine." I said assuring mainly myself than her.

"Okay. Good luck." she exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied.

**Two hours later Finn's POV:**

I got out of the train and started walking. I got to her apartment that she shares with Santana and Kurt. I knocked on the door. She opened up. She is so beautiful. She hugged me and started crying. I entered with her still wrapped in my arms and closed the door. She pulled apart and headed for the couch. You could tell she was crying.

"Rachael. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm I'm pregnant." she stuttered. I was shocked. It's Quinn all over again.

"I am not sure if it is yours or Brody's. Brody and I used protection so I believe it is yours." she explained.

"I will be with you every step of the way. Even if it is Brody's." I said not wanting to lose her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"100% sure." I replied. She hugged me and started crying again. I just wrapped my arms around her in a protective mode. What are we going to do?

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a review and check out my other stories and review as well. Thanks! Review!**

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: Ryley

**Chapter 3: Ryley**

**Hey guys! I am glad you're enjoying this. To answer some questions, yes this will go throughout Rachael's pregnancy. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Glee!**

**Marley's POV:**

So Jake is mad at me. I am starting to have a lot of feelings for Ryder. I mean he is the one who thought of all of the romantic gestures. Not Jake. In fact I am sort of mad at him because he is a compulsive liar. I walk over to Ryder who is by his locker grabbing books.

"Ryder. Can we talk?" I asked. He smiled and nodded but he knew something was wrong. We walked into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"I am going to break it off with Jake." I said.

"Why?" he questioned shocked.

"Because he is a compulsive liar and I have feelings for you." I said saying the last part in a whisper.

"Okay. Why don't you work things out?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to. It was you all along Ryder!" I exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. We pulled apart. We go out the door and I bump into Jake.

"Jake we need to talk." I said.

"Fine." he sighed and we went into the same classroom Ryder and I were just in.

"I want to break up with you." I said softly and in a gentle tone.

"Okay fine." he said. That's it? I thought. He then stormed out of the classroom. I ran after afraid he was going to hurt Ryder. He went over to him.

"Have fun with Marley. She might break up with you if you do something wrong." Jake said. Ryder just looked at me and I had tears in my eyes.

"Okay. Thanks man. I'm sorry." Ryder said.

"Whatever." Jake said and walked away over to Kitty. Ryder came up to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I have you now." I said. We kissed and pulled apart in a minute. I had a huge smile plastered on my face.

**That's it. I hope you like it! Next chapter Klaine! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: Klaine

**Chapter 4: Klaine**

**Hey guys! I am glad you're all enjoying this! This is for my Klaine lovers. I do not own Glee or Klaine! Haha!**

**Blaine's POV:**

I called and asked to talk to Kurt. He agreed. After the wedding we hooked up. It was amazing for me but I want to make sure Blaine is okay with it. We meet in Central Park at the city. I decided to go over towards them.

"Hey Blaine. I am over here!" Kurt called waving his hand back and forth. I walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Want to grab some coffee?" I asked. He nodded. We went over to the Starbucks which was across the street. We held hands on our way over. We walked into Starbucks which was crowded, and it smelt amazing. You could smell the Carmel Macchiato being made. We were next on line.

"Hi. Can I have the Carmel Macchiato." I said. He nodded.

"Make that two." Kurt said. I smiled. We paid and got our drinks. We headed outside and sat down on the fountain drinking our Macchiatos.

"About what happened after the wedding was amazing. I hope it was amazing for you as well." I said.

"Of course it was amazing Blaine. I want to get back together with you." he said

"I do as well." I replied.

"So are we together?" he questioned.

"Yes." I exclaimed. We learned in and kissed passionately. We pulled apart and finished our delicious drinks. We headed to Rachael and Kurt's apartment and sat by the burning fire place. We snuggled together and enjoyed each other's company.

**There is a Klaine chapter. I am not a big fan of them which is why it's so short. I hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	5. Chapter 5: Brittana

Chapter 5: Brittana

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! I do not own Glee.**

**Brittany's POV:**

I miss Santana so much. I tried to forget about her but I can't. She is the only person I would ever love. I know I am going out with Sam but I need to make things right with Santana. I am on the train to New York City since she is staying there with Rachael and Kurt. The train ride only lasted an hour and a half which isn't too bad. I got off with my purse and headed up the stairs. I got the address from Finn. I walked all the way to their apartment and finally reached it. I entered and went up the stairs to the second floor. I looked at the paper and it read apartment 201. I found it and knocked on the door. Santana opened it shocked.

"Brittany." she said. I smiled.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded and I entered. She closed the door.

"Nice place." I said.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Santana said/ asked. It wasn't in a mean way though.

"No problem and I miss you." I said mumbling the last part. She sat down on the couch and patted the empty space next to her. I sat down.

"I thought you were dating Sam?" she questioned.

"I am. It's just I should know that things would never work between Sam and I." I started but Santana cut me off.

"Brittany." she started but then I decided to cut her off.

"No. Let me finish please. Me and you have been through so much. I want that to continue. I am going to break it off with Sam gently because I love you and only you." I said. Santana leaned in and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around hers. I had smile on my face when we were kissing. She pulled apart. I let my arms fall back to my side.

"That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me that wasn't in song or at all if that makes sense." Santana said. I laughed. Rachel walked in eyes all red.

"Hey Rachael." I said.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Santana asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked afraid of the response I was going to receive. Rachael nodded.

"Rachael is pregnant." Santana stated. My mouth fell open. I would never think Rachael of all people would get pregnant.

"Who is the dad?" I questioned snapping back into reality.

"I am pretty sure it is Finn's but it could be Brody's." she said.

"Well I am here for you as well Rachael." I exclaimed.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem. Come sit with us and let's have a girls night out." I said.

"Okay Kurt is hanging out with Blaine." Rachael said. We just played games, sang and danced. I missed them so much.

**There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Check out my other stories as well it would mean a lot. Please review! Thanks! REVIEW! **

**-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6: Finchel

Chapter 6: Finchel

**I am back! Yay! I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW! I do not own Glee!  
**

**Rachael's POV: **

So I have been throwing up and having bad pains in my side. This baby hurts like hell. I didn't realize the pain. Finn has moved in the apartment. Now we are waiting for Kurt to come home so I can tell them the news. Santana knows because she was the first one I told. I am not getting an abortion. I thought I wanted one, but then I thought about how I felt when I found out I was adopted. I also thought about when Shelby didn't want to be apart of my life. Kurt entered. Finn was holding my hand and hugging me, while Santana was holding my other hand. Kurt closed the door and entered. He threw the keys on the table. He came over to us and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. He can tell that something was wrong which was bad.

"Kurt. I need to um tell you something." I exclaimed.

"Okay tell me." he said softly.

"I'm I'm pregnant." I said. His mouth fell open.

"Finn are you the dad?" Kurt asked.

"She doesn't know. It's either Brody or me. I am staying with her through the whole thing no matter what." Finn said. This made me smile because I know it's true.

"I will help to." Kurt said.

"As will I." Santana exclaimed. Everyone smiled. There was a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door. I opened it and standing there was Brody.

"Hey Rachael." Brody said.

"Come in." I replied. He smiled and entered. I closed the door.

"Did I disturb something?" he questioned.

"No. I need to tell you something." I said.

"Okay." he said.

"I'm pregnant. You're either the father or it could be Finn." I said really fast.

"Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Well I can't be apart of it. I am sorry. I have to go." he said and ran out. I walked closer and sighed. I shut the door and went over to Finn and cried. Santana and Kurt left us alone. At least I have Santana, Kurt and most importantly Finn.

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi **


End file.
